Liberated
by Nesha1
Summary: [AU] On the surface Ino appears to have it all: a successful career, a handsome boyfriend & loyal friends. But underneath the exterior of fame, Ino feels trapped with dark secrets. Kiba's determined to unravel each one no matter the cost.
1. Chapter One: Introduction

Wow! It's been more than 5 years since I wrote a _Naruto_ fan fic, and I've only written 2 one-shots! I've strayed from the _Naruto_ fandom and got into other fandoms (Bleach, Chrianna, etc.) but lately I've been in a _Naruto_ mood. I've been looking at some **extremely** sexy KibaIno fan arts and after listening to Usher's _Confessions_ album I've become majorly inspired to write!

I'll get started with the **disclaimer**! I do not own the series _Naruto_, nor am I affiliated in any way with the series! The series belongs to the mastermind Masashi Kishimoto and the lovely people at Shounen Jump and VIZ. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted purposes for this story. Nothing here is canon; every bit that you read is pure **fiction**! Get it? Got it? Good!

**Warnings**: This is story is set in a modern-day alternate universe, meaning it's not going to relate to what's going on in the series. This story will feature crude language, crude humor, heavy drinking, adult situations, sex and anything else naughty I can think of! If that makes you uncomfortable please leave because you've been forewarned!

As with all my stories fanfiction. net will feature the edited version and other sites will have the **un**edited version. Links will be provided in my ff. net profile.

I also don't have a beta-reader, so if there's anyone out there who's extremely proficient in grammar don't hesitate to volunteer. It'll help me a great deal!

* * *

**lib·er·ate** (verb; used with object), **lib·er·at·ed**, **lib·er·at·ing** - to free (a group or individual) from social or economic constraints or discrimination, especially arising from traditional role expectations or bias.

* * *

**Liberated**

_"Underneath the guise of a smile, gradually I'm dying inside…"_** Mariah Carey**

**Chapter One**: Introduction

Choruses of jovial chatter and laughter sounded throughout the air at a local restaurant during a late September afternoon. A group of friends sat at a circular table outside on a patio enjoying each other's company and the early fall weather.

An annoyed voice was heard when a young woman spoke above the mirthful group. "So I told the jerk-face to go screw himself! There was no way I would go on a date with that loser!"

The outspoken, petite rose-haired woman contorted her face in disgust, crossing her jade eyes for emphasis while her mind replayed an earlier scene of a young man asking her out on a date. She just exited the subway station and was walking to meet her friends at the restaurant when a passerby interrupted her mid-step. He told her he was floored by her beauty and asked if she would do him the honor of going out with him.

At least if the stranger had enough decorum to ask her out in that manner she might've relented and agreed to his proposition. But no, what he said was, "Hey gurl! Yer lookin' _fine_! Why don't we hit up a place tonight? Jus' you an' me babe."

The stranger reached for her hand and grinned—as sexily as he could—at her. However she snatched her away and rolled her eyes at him with extreme revulsion. If it was someone else who met her standards she would've considered the offer. She was single, celibate, and in need of a good release. She didn't want to think about counting the months she's gone without great sex, and she was almost at the point of desperation to find a maintenance man to repair her rusted _pipes_. Too bad the _gentleman_—and the term is used loosely—standing in front of her _could've_ been a contender for her near-virginal pussy except he wasn't that attractive and his voice annoyed her.

His skin was a pale peach color and his clothes were loose and baggy. Decked out in a beige shirt, gray fatigue cargo pants, and black Timberland work boots she shook her head at his tacky attire. _No fashion sense at all_, she told herself as she disapproved of his choice of clothing. _He looks older than me but he's dressed like a common high school thug from the streets_. _Not cool_!

She mused over his raspy voice and gritted her teeth each time he spoke to her. His voice alone grated her nerves and his constant pestering was boiling over what little patience she had left. Her impeccably arched rose eyebrow twitched over her right eye in annoyance. With every jolt of her brow each second ticked by and she counted them, hoping the expression on her face would ward off her admirer.

She was irritated, hungry, and late for her lunch date. The stranger would simply have to get a clue and realize she was _far_ from his league! _Perhaps a prostitute on from the Red Light District is more of his type_. _Maybe he should work that out_.

Still she couldn't stop her inspection of the eager man as her eyes traveled to his face. His eyes were black and beady and heavy bags puffed underneath them like miniature clouds protruding underneath his skin. He looked exhausted and she didn't want to imagine what he was doing prior to meeting her to cause his tired countenance.

Continuing her inventory of his tall, slim physique she noticed his hair was gravity-defying, black, and spiky. It was reminiscent to the silver hair of her ever-late grade-school teacher. Thoughts of her old sensei jogged happy childhood memories and for a fleeting moment she allowed herself to gently smile.

Regrettably the man mistook her smile as acceptance for his dinner invitation. "Heh, I knew you'd say yes." He arrogantly boasted and reached for her hand again, using his calloused fingers to massage the softness of her delicate fingers. "Jus' come wit' me an' we can be outta here, babe."

Snatching her hand out of his grasp the woman scowled deeply and shouted, "Go fuck yourself, you perv!" Not bothering to stick around for his reaction, she dashed across the busy street of Konoha as fast as her heels would allow her hoping to a higher deity she would get hit by a car to permanently free herself of her new fan-boy.

The storyteller fluttered her eyes closed, hoping to eradicate the memory from her mind but without luck. She sucked in a breath and crossed her arms over her designer blouse when her friends guffawed loudly at her expense.

Between her giggles a gorgeous blue-eyed, platinum-blonde woman sat across the narrator and asked her best friend, "Don't you think you should try lowering your standards Billboard-brow? You've been single for almost a year now. And you're not getting any _younger_…" She allowed her voice to trail off to purposefully get under her best friend's skin.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura Haruno roared at her best friend. "I'm twenty-two years old! That's _hardly_ old!"

When other patrons looked, pointed and whispered in Sakura's direction at her outburst, the young woman meekly lowered her head and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," she waved and whispered to her onlookers until they resumed their conversations and meals.

Smirking at Sakura, Ino Yamanaka fired back, "But it's not young either. He seemed like a nice guy."

"He _seemed_ like a drug dealer! Or a _pimp_!" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. She straightened the wrinkles out of her shirt and stabbed her sweet dumplings with her chopsticks. Once she angrily stuffed one past her glossed lips she spoke again. "Getting involved with someone like that is just asking for trouble!" Sakura spoke loud enough so everyone at the table could hear, but not so loud she would disrupt the guests on the patio again. "I might as well be with—"

"Everybody better be free for next month." Kiba Inuzuka interrupted Sakura's sentence because he knew she was about to mention her ex-boyfriend. If she would've spoken his name floodgates of anger spats, uncontrollable tears and erratic female hormones would've been released to torture everyone at the table. Kiba didn't want to deal with the worrisome, unnecessary drama of a brokenhearted woman while he was trying to relax and have a good time.

Ever since Sakura's ex departed without a word or trace she's had a sour disposition. The rose-haired young woman always tried to hide her pain through laughter and phony bouts of anger towards her friends, but Kiba knew it was all a front to cover up the hurt she's dealt with for nearly a year.

Sakura narrowed her green eyes at the tattoo-faced man sitting next to her for rudely butting-in her near anti-men rant. Nevertheless she was secretly thankful he intervened and saved herself from humiliation. Sakura was more than certain her friends were mentally and emotionally drained from listening to her assiduously nagging about how all men were no-good dogs that were only good for fucking and fucking-over women.

She sent the handsome brunet a smile in gratitude and Kiba grinned in return, showing off his canines.

"Uh… remind me again. What's goin' on next month?" All heads turned in the direction to their forgetful blond friend Naruto Uzumaki. "Heh. 'Cause I sorta, kinda forgot." He scratched his head and childishly grinned at the group.

"_Arrrrgh_…" A male voice groaned in frustration as he scrubbed his face with his palm. He lowered his dark, narrow eyes and grimaced at Naruto before speaking. "You dumbass. Kiba's talking about his all-black party next month." The voice belonged to Shikamaru Nara. "It's the last Saturday of October when he's having it. He expects us all to be there."

"Who're you callin' dumbass, lazy-ass?" Naruto challenged Shikamaru as he leaned forward to press his forehead against the ponytailed haired smoker.

Shikamaru met Naruto's challenge with his own and countered, "I'm calling you a dumbass, _dumbass_!"

"That's what I thought you said, Ashtray-breath!" Naruto reached for Shikamaru's neck, however Hinata Hyuga used her hands to separate the two before a fight erupted since she was sitting in between both men.

"G-Guys…" she softly spoke. "That's enough." Facing Naruto she told him, "I-I'm sure Shikamaru didn't mean what he said and," turning to Shikamaru Hinata continued. "Shikamaru, Naruto didn't mean what he said either."

"Thank you, Hinata. At least someone sitting here has some common sense and table manners." Everyone's attention shifted to Tenten who smirked at Shikamaru and Naruto after Hinata interrupted their near-fight. "Some of us managed to _mature_ after puberty."

Narrowing his eyes at the chocolate-haired woman sitting to his left, Shikamaru seethed. "Hey, Tenten. Why don't you—"

"Well I want to know more about this all-black party." Ino spoke again before Shikamaru and Tenten would be the next guests at their table to cause a scene. "And why is it an 'all-black' party?"

Swallowing mouthfuls of barbecued pork, Choji Akimichi volunteered to answer. "Because it's Kiba's favorite color. And the date is close to Halloween, but Kiba thinks everyone dressing in costumes would look dumb, so he wants everyone to wear black instead."

Turning to Kiba who was sitting across from her, Ino pondered, "What do you have against costumes? I'd think everyone dressing up would be cute!"

"Tch!" Smirking at the blonde Kiba told her, "Yeah you would, _Barbie_." Calling Ino by the name of the famous plastic, fashion icon caused her to frown; the reaction Kiba was expecting. It was a nickname he's used since their childhood and it always managed to infuriate the blonde. He smirked playfully at her in response.

"Costumes are for _children_. We're not kids anymore, we're grown. And for anyone who's comin' to my party better look like they're _grown_. And I'm not having a Halloween party anyway, so what's the point? And why yer askin' anyway, Ino? Think you could fit my little party in yer busy schedule? Or are you gonna take off like always?"

Leaning over the table to get closer to Kiba's face, Ino eyed him while grinning. "I'm here for a month. I have the time. Just consider yourself lucky someone like me would even consider going to your… what was it that you called it?" She placed her finger on her bottom lip for emphasis. "Oh yes!" The young woman cried with a snap of her manicured fingers. "Your 'little party'."

With Ino so close to him, Kiba inhaled the scent of Ino's perfume and the eclectic mix of patchouli, gardenia, Moroccan incense and marshmallow wafted in his nostrils. The scent made the skin on his arms prickle with gooseflesh and he briefly wondered if the woman in front of him smelled like that all over her body.

_Fuck_, _Kiba_! _What the fuck are you_ doin'? _This_ _is _Ino _yer lustin' over_! He mentally berated himself. _Get a grip_! _She's just another pretty bitch in a skirt_! _Man I'm trippin'_! _It's just been a long time since I saw her_! _That's all_! Not given the chance to reply with a quirky comeback of his own, Kiba's ears perked when Hinata spoke.

"Are you sure you can stay this time, Ino? We really missed you."

Giving Kiba a satisfied smirk for winning their verbal spat this time, Ino sat in her chair again to face the raven-haired, soft-spoken woman. "That's very kind of you to say that. I missed you all, too. And yes I'm staying for at least a month. This is my vacation. I needed to get away from my job."

"It must be great traveling around the world; living the life of luxury, and having people tell you how beautiful you are all the time." Tenten's brown eyes lightened with awe as she fantasized about Ino's day-to-day life at her career.

Sakura sucked her teeth and scowled in envy at the gushing brunette. "I'm sure Ino's job isn't as great as you think, Tenten."

"Aw, do I detect… _jealousy_ Billboard-brow?" Ino cupped her left hand behind her ear to mimic someone trying to listen because they had difficulty hearing. Facing Sakura the blonde stated, "My job is just like any other job. There are times when I enjoy it, and there are times I want to move far away and never look back. Who _doesn't_ feel that way about their career?"

Smiling deviously at her childhood friend Sakura countered Ino with a statement. "I don't. You wouldn't want to run far away from your career if you did what you _loved_ for a living."

Raising a quizzical, blonde brow at Sakura, the platinum-blonde beauty asked, "Oh I'm sorry. Remind me again when being a medical student was considered a _career_? Because I missed it."

"I'm not set in my career field _yet_, Ino-pig." Sakura's lips flattened into a thin, irritated line. She felt her tolerance wearing thin but was determined to not make a spectacle of herself in public. _Cha_! _If this bitch says another disrespectful thing to me_,_ I'm gonna whoop her ass_! Inner-Sakura promised. "But I'm working towards it. And I enjoy helping others. You should try it sometime." Her ruby-red, manicured fingers surrounded her glass of water. She raised it in greeting towards Ino and smiled. "To prosperous, _blissful_ careers," before taking a sip.

"Um, ahem…" Hinata cleared her throat, hoping to direct the attention to her so the dueling women would calm down. _Even after all these years_, _they still act like bitter rivals instead of the best of friends_. "Still being a model must be exciting, Ino."

Straightening her posture in her seat, Ino decided it would be best to ignore Sakura for the remainder of their lunch. She forked her cucumber salad and took a bite before answering Hinata. "I just… I simply needed a break. That's all."

Ino took a small sip of her hot green tea and looked down at her plate of food, lost in thought. _Yeah everyone thinks my job is great_, _but it's a major pain in the ass_. _If they only knew how I _really_ felt_.

Tucking an annoying loose strand of her platinum hair behind her ear, Ino's blue eyes looked everywhere else except at the people she was currently sitting with. She didn't want her expression to give away her inner feelings.

Standing at 5'8 many considered Ino Yamanaka extraordinarily beautiful and unusually tall for a Japanese woman. With waist-length, platinum-blonde hair, piercing aquamarine eyes, and a perfect size 4 body, several men wanted to court her, and just as many women envied her. She's received compliments for her looks all her life, boosting her self-esteem at an early age.

During her teen years she was working her usual shift at her father's flower shop when she was discovered by an agent. At the age of fourteen of course Ino assumed the man who saw the model potential in her was simply being an old, perverted lecher. With his odd choice of attire, Ino thought he didn't look like a stereotypical modeling agent. She imagined modeling agents would wear fancy, expensive 3-pieces business suits and talking to important people on their even-fancier cell phones. The man standing in front of her wore a navy blue scarf tied around his head, dark sunglasses covering his onyx eyes, a navy turtleneck and black cargo pants. _He's creepy-looking_, she remembered thinking. So she ignored him.

Day in and day out he would continue to harass her about meeting her parents to talk about modeling. And every time Ino would tell him to get lost. Luckily for her he never took her advice. He was adamant about making Ino Yamanaka the next big thing to hit the fashion scene. And one faithful day it happened. A once in a lifetime opportunity came true.

Her father Inoichi Yamanaka was selecting flowers for a custom bouquet for a waiting customer while Ino totaled the purchase. The same man entered the shop again and approached Ino about modeling.

Tired of the same routine Ino hollered for her father to throw the annoying man out of their store. After a heated exchange of words Inoichi finally listened to the stranger's proposal. She couldn't recall exactly what was said afterwards because everything happened in a blur.

It seemed within a moment's notice Ino was gracing spreads in local fashion catalogues, and posters in fashion stores throughout Konoha. Then she covered local magazines, which eventually led to billboards throughout major cities in Japan. Next she found herself a high school dropout at the age sixteen and walking the runways of Paris, France, Milan, Italy and New York in America. And she's been doing so ever since.

The more Ino worked, the less time she had to spend with her friends. She'd visit Konoha occasionally for a few weeks, and then disappear for months. Months soon turned to years with little contact in between. She was finally granted a reprieve from her demanding career and was thankful for the month-long break she was bestowed.

Ino enjoyed traveling and meeting new people in her line of work, but with every magazine spread, with every fashion show a major price was paid for the fame she accumulated during her years.

She was eternally grateful for her then-agent, now manager Ebisu for giving her a chance to live out an unbelievable dream. However Ino knew if she could take it all back she would. She never would've agreed to become a model. She never would've got caught up in the fast life at such a young age. By the time she was nineteen she already experienced what most adults go through in their lifetimes.

She yearned for a life of peace, serenity and normalcy she'll never have again. And she desperately wanted to tell her friends about her hidden insecurities due to her line of work, but was too afraid to do so. _The things I've seen_, _the things I've done in my life and I'm only 22_-_years_-_old_. _Would you all still want me around if you really knew the truth about me_?

"You keep saying you need a break. We get that Ino. What we're asking you is how exciting is your job? Do you enjoy what you do?" Shikamaru's voice brought Ino back to the present. All thoughts of her tumultuous past were immediately forgotten as she smiled at her best male friend, wishing she could thank him aloud from releasing her mind from her hidden torture.

"Well I—" The international model began but silently thanked her caller of interrupting a possible awkward conversation. The sound of Beyoncé's "Run the World (Girls)" loudly played from her iPhone and Ino eagerly picked it up. She spoke briefly while smiling into the receiver, nodding occasionally. "Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Ending the call, Ino pushed her chair back and rose out of her seat. "Sorry guys I have to cut our date short. I have to meet Sai later this evening. I'll see you all real soon, okay?"

"What? This is bullshit! Ino you just go here!" Naruto angrily protested. "See you're doin' this again, Ino! You always meet us and then leave! It's like we don't even matter to you anymore, Miss High & Mighty!"

Ino kept her expression neutral but Naruto's words stung, mainly because they were true. However he was wrong about one thing—her friends _do_ matter. They always did and always will. She just had a lousy way of proving it to them over the years. _If everything goes right_, _I'm gonna make up for my absence_. _I promise_.

Giggling in response to hide the hurt she felt, Ino stuffed the bothersome lock of hair from her face back into her bun. She then reached in her clutch and gripped a few bills of yen. Slamming the paper on the table she told her friends, "I'm terribly sorry. To make up my sudden leave lunch's on me. Is that okay?" Turing away from the group, she didn't bother to wait for a reply from anyone. Hurriedly Ino entered the restaurant's double doors from the patio to leave out of the front entrance.

"But wait! Ino!" Choji called out however the model was already gone.

Scowling at the retrieving back of the platinum-blonde, Kiba told Choji, "Don't bother wastin' yer breath. She ain't comin' back."

"Who's Sai?" Tenten wondered aloud.

"Her boyfriend," Sakura answered. "He's an artist from Osaka. I remember Ino telling me about him a while back when we talked on the phone. He has an art show tonight."

Slamming her hand on the table, Tenten pursed her lips, evidently insulted Ino didn't think to invite everyone to the show. "Why didn't she tell us? Does she not want us there? Maybe we wouldn't fit in with her rich friends or something!"

Retrieving a cigarette from the breast pocket of his button-down shirt, Shikamaru lit the stick and exhaled smoke before speaking. "Don't overwork your brain trying to figure out why Ino's acting the way she's acting right now. She's been weird since her argument with Sakura about her job."

"There's something she's not telling us." Sakura told everyone. As many arguments and fights she and Ino have had in the past, they've always managed to make everything right between them—no matter what. Shikamaru's statement didn't settle well with the medical student because she was dubious about what he said. She knew Ino wouldn't get riled up over a few choice words about her career. Something else was troubling her and that worried Sakura. _Maybe it's something related to her career_. _Why else is she being so vague_?

Taking another sip of her water, Sakura decided she wouldn't pressure Ino about her troubles. She knew her best friend would open up whenever she was ready to speak about her problems. For now she kept her suspicions to herself.

"Heh, _obviously_." Choji rolled his eyes and agreed. "I wonder what it could be though. You'd think after knowing Ino for so long she'd know she could tell us anything."

"Maybe it's nothing." Shikamaru voiced between clouds of smoke. "I'm sure if Ino had something to tell us she'd tell us. She's never been the type to keep secrets. She's pretty open."

"Well I'm gonna forget about Ino right now and enjoy my free lunch!" Naruto hollered while happily slurping his pork ramen.

Kiba remained quiet while mulling over Ino's erratic behavior. _Barbie_, _I don't know what's goin' on with you_, _but I'm gonna find out_.

* * *

And there's the introductory chapter. I absolutely **abhor** writing them! Nevertheless they are a necessary evil to set the tone of the story. Please tell me what you think! Should I continue: yay or nay?

I don't know jack-shit about modeling. I'm just writing this from my imagination. So I hope I haven't offended any real models reading this.

**Irrelevant facts:** People constantly ponder about the "_logic_" behind the KibaIno pairing. I say they can take their **logic** out of my fandom! Kiba and Ino are the two **best** looking people from the Konoha 11. When you pair two people that attractive together, who needs logic? And for the record, I **hate** Beyoncé's song "Girls".


	2. Chapter Two: Together

Thank you for the kind feedback! I told myself if I received one review I would continue this story! I must tell you now I don't have a definite direction where this story is going. I'm gradually working out the plot as I write. So please bear with me. The pacing **may** go fast. I'm predicting this story will be 6-7 chapters max.

* * *

"_I can't keep myself and still keep you too…"_ **Kanye West**

**Chapter Two:** Together

Upon entering her rented condo, Ino slipped out of her heels and placed them by the door. Her stomach sank because a part of her still felt guilty for leaving her friends during their lunch date without a valid explanation.

_It's like we don't even matter to you anymore, Miss High & Mighty_!

Naruto's words still pierced her like a wasp sting. The wound caused ache in her inner-being leaving soreness deep inside her. Ino really did want to let her friends know they'll always hold a special place in her heart, but she's known everyone since childhood. They wouldn't accept her words—they wanted her to prove what she said through her _actions_.

"Timing. Timing is everything." Ino whispered the bittersweet promise to herself while walking past the living room to enter the bedroom to shower and change for the art show.

Taking off her jewelry and setting it on the dresser, Ino's head snapped to the right when she laid eyes on her boyfriend emerging from their bathroom, wrapped only in a white towel. Droplets of water still dotted his skin, sluicing down the hard planes of his body.

Ino's blue eyes focused on a trickle of water that slowly descended the artist's toned chest and down his abs, only to vanish in the jet-black hair leading from his navel down past his towel. For the first time in a long time the model discovered she was getting aroused from looking at her extremely handsome boyfriend standing in the threshold of their bathroom. Her inner core instinctively constricted, and the flimsy material of her lace thong was drenched with her natural honey.

Swallowing thickly to coat her parched throat, the model took one hand to fan her face, cooling her heating body temperature. _It's been a while since we made love_. _I forgot how attractive he is_.

Scanning the man standing a few feet away from her, Ino nodded appreciatively at her wonderful catch.

Sai stood at 6'1with a lean build, jet-black hair, dark eyes and light skin. Ino recalled the day he caught her eye and smiled at the memory. They were at a mutual function in Osaka one year ago where various paintings by local Japanese artists were showcased. Sai's art was included in the exhibition although Ino didn't know it at the time.

A specific painting held Ino's eye and she inquired about the artist to make a purchase. The portrait was of a stunning, blonde woman with green eyes, high cheekbones, and delicate facial features. There was a melancholy look in her eyes as she rested her hand on her bosom, staring out of the window at the rain.

Ino felt spiritually connected to the woman in the painting and when she asked to speak to the artist to purchase it, her breath caught in her throat when he approached her. She got lost in his handsome features and gentle voice, and couldn't stop herself from flirting shamelessly like a schoolgirl experiencing her first crush.

Sai extended his hand in greeting and gave the model a tender smile. "So I understand you're interested in my art," he told her. They made love later that night, and the morning after they were inseparable.

As she thought more about that night, Ino realized she _never_ bought that painting! Another attendee purchased the artwork but that didn't matter to Ino. Many days she spent as Sai's personal model as painted her for his own personal collection of artwork. She never felt sexier than the times he would always tell her how exquisite she was and how he was lucky to have her.

They shared many passionate nights and splendid mornings. Ino's lips curled in a poignant smile as memories of Sai calling her Miss Beautiful flashed in her mind. For a short while Sai was like a savior to Ino's inner turmoil and she was thankful to have him in her life.

A relationship that started out like the romance novels women immersed themselves in went sour soon after. In a moment's notice the passion in Ino's perfect relationship with Sai vanished like a rabbit in a magician's hat.

Their hectic work schedules forced the couple to spend less time together, and Ino's rising fame overshadowing Sai's ability to make his mark in the world of art also played a role.

Everyone around the globe knew about the supermodel Ino Yamanaka, but very few outside Osaka, Japan cared for Sai's existence. As word got around about their relationship, many people in the industry wondered why Ino would lower her standards to date a locally known artist.

She knew it was humiliating for her boyfriend to listen to the vicious gossip about their relationship. Nevertheless Sai always smiled to ward off anyone trying to pry into their secluded matters.

Ino admired Sai for remaining strong throughout the negative opinions of others, and it gave her the strength to tell others to mind their business about their private affairs. But in time his smile became less genuine. Outsiders couldn't tell the difference between the artist's sincere smile and a false one.

Ino did and she knew everything everyone was saying about their relationship was weighing heavily on Sai. That created the biggest wedge between them and the model discovered she still remained with her seemingly robotic boyfriend out of convenience.

Gone were the adoring nights of heavenly lovemaking and whispers of Miss Beautiful whilst playing in her hair. Now whenever they saw each other it was only for public appearances and occasional small talk around the house.

Still Ino remained loyal to her now-loveless relationship with Sai. She no longer felt her heart pattering in her chest, or butterflies fluttering her in stomach whenever she saw him. Her lover was now a mere acquaintance but deep inside she held on because leaving him would cause Sai even more pain and mortification.

This evening was different and Ino blinked away memories past and slowly walked towards her boyfriend as she stripped out of her clothes. She wanted her man now and she knew she could convince Sai to attend his show late. They didn't need to arrive on time anyway since all the guests were eager to see his new work and she knew they wouldn't leave without being the first people to view them.

"I'm glad you're here, Ino." Sai gave his girlfriend one of his many false smiles but Ino chose to ignore it.

"I told you I wouldn't miss your show, _lover_." Ino added the last word to her sentence to emphasize what she wanted to do with her boyfriend right now. Her unbuttoned blouse and unzipped pencil skirt were on the floor and the model roamed her hands over her curves.

Cupping her breasts in her black lace bra, Ino smiled at the artist and told him, "We can be a little late Sai. I'm sure everyone won't mind."

Sai kept his unwavering eyes on his girlfriend and his smile remained rooted in place. He watched her slowly peel off her clothes with slight fascination and for a fleeting second his balls tensed in arousal.

With each step Ino took more of her garments met the soft, plush carpet underneath her feet until she stood in front of Sai completely nude. She unpinned her bun and allowed her loose platinum tendrils to cascade down her back. Puckering her lips together, she cooed against his thick lips and locked her arms around his neck. "So how about it Sai? I want you right now. I want to make love." Ino rubbed her hips against his and was mentally disappointed when she didn't feel his hardness underneath his towel, although her frustration wasn't visible on her face.

"Not tonight." Sai stated simply. He removed Ino's arms from around his neck and stepped around her to enter their bedroom. "I have to get ready and so do you. I expect you fully showered and dressed in the next hour. I need to be there on time for my guests."

Feeling dejected, Ino didn't turn around to face the artist when she whispered, "Of course Sai. What was I thinking?" before shutting their bathroom door.

* * *

Sipping her second glass of cherry wine, Ino eyed everyone who attended Sai's art show with a bored countenance. Each person was dressed in black from head to toe and the model surmised that everyone looked like little ants surrounding the space in the room. Every exhibition her boyfriend did Ino appeared at his side for support, although she suspected it wasn't appreciated. More people were interested in her than viewing the hard work and time Sai put into his paintings. She did her best to steer the subject of interest back to her boyfriend but most times her attempts fell on deaf ears.

This led to many arguments about her career interfering with his and Ino would usually exit his presence to spend the night at a local hotel to cool off. She never confided in her friends about the problems she was experiencing in her relationship for the past several months because she was ashamed.

Ino put up this façade that she didn't allow anyone else's opinions about her to negatively affect her, but deep inside they did—especially those of her friends. She didn't want to deal with Sakura's torment, or Tenten's and Hinata's pity about Sai. The model was even more petrified about what her male friends would say to her, so Ino kept everything inside.

Ino rolled her blue eyes at a man who tried to ask her out even though he knew she was involved with Sai. She sipped more of her wine and pressed her lips into a thin line, ignoring the persistence for the bothersome gentleman. _I'm not even tipsy_! _I need to be fully drunk to deal with this_ _nonsense_!

Eventually taking her silence as a hint to get lost, the man casually walked away and Ino released a heavy sigh in relief. _Thank you_, she mentally spoke to the retreating back of the man who was now approaching another unsuspecting woman to flirt with.

Listening to Ino sighing behind her, Sai mistook it as a sigh of boredom. He turned away from his guests and whispered to his girlfriend. "You could at least _pretend_ like you want to be here, Ino. Smile a little."

Ino's lips moved to give the artist a snarky rebuttal but she wisely closed her mouth. It would be pointless to quarrel with Sai because he was right—she _didn't_ want to be here tonight! She'd rather be at their home making love and cooking him dinner afterwards. Relaxing her shoulders, she placed her empty wine glass on a tray as a server walked past. Nodding slowly at her boyfriend, Ino gave him a dazzling smile.

Before Sai could tell Ino "thank you", an enthusiastic reporter from a local magazine approached the couple.

"Hi I'm Moegi for _Artists Today_ magazine!" A petite, cute redhead young woman extended her hand to Sai and Ino. Ino took it and shook it vigorously, while Sai folded his arms over his chest.

"I couldn't help noticing you standing here Ino Yamanaka!" Moegi continued in her high-pitched, cheerful voice. Ino gulped in foreboding because she knew Sai was standing next to her mentally preparing to tell the young journalist off.

Not noticing the sudden tension around them, Moegi kept going. "Wow! You're even more beautiful in person, Ino! I love you!"

"Um," blinking rapidly, Ino locked her hands in front of her and said, "thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome! And I see you're humble, too!" Moegi was floored by the poise and grace Ino demonstrated, while ignoring her boyfriend standing next to her. "If you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions."

Before Ino could protest Moegi recited her first one. "How does it feel to support Sai at his show? It must be exciting to know you're the only international celebrity here!"

Ino allowed a moment to look at the guests in attendance again and her mind counted all of Japan's local celebrity royalty. There was a few scattered amongst the attendees but it was true, she was the only internationally known star.

Focusing her blue eyes on the relentless reporter again Ino said, "I'm here for moral support. You should really ask Sai about his show. He's put a lot of time into his work and it's really paid off." Ino meant every word she spoke. She recalled many days watching her boyfriend hard at work as he painted away to prepare for his show, and his talent was now being showcased for Japan's elite to see. Ino was proud of Sai. "He's a very dedicated artist and I know he's going to go far." She managed to lace her fingers with Sai's after she pried his arm from his chest.

"Ahem," Moegi cleared her throat and blinked a few times at the unexpected response. "Yes but I really wanted know about _your_ feelings, Ino. Don't you think you're too big of a star to be at a small art show like this one?"

That question took the couple by surprise. Ino gasped and her eyebrows lifted in shock and Sai tightened his grip in her hand with his anger bubbling inside of him.

"Um, really I love my boyfriend and I'm totally here for him." Ino smiled at Moegi but dreaded the fight that waited for them when they returned home. "This is _Sai's_ exhibition and I'll always be here for him."

"Ah… yes of course." Moegi finally took the hint and kindly thanked Ino before shifting her attention to Sai. She gave the straight-faced artist a nervous smile before questioning him. "So Sai what's it like to date such a world famous model? I'm sure it must be exciting for you!"

Ino kept smiling to prevent from grimacing at the pain in her hand. Sai was squeezing it so hard she could have sworn she felt her veins burst underneath the pressure. _Fuck it hurts_!

Keeping his expression neutral, Sai told Moegi they have to entertain guests before yanking Ino by her arm and leading her into a secluded room.

When he shut the door, Ino snatched her arm out of his grasp, tucked her leather clutch underneath her arm, and cradled sore hand in her free palm. "Sai that hurt! Don't be so rough!"

Facing his girlfriend as he stood by the door, Sai told her, "Every time I have a show it's the same thing. Someone always approach me with 'Ino this and Ino that'. I'm sick of it. For once I would like to have some attention at _my_ show. The world doesn't revolve around you, princess."

Taken aback by her boyfriend's cruel words, Ino forgot the ache in her hand and narrowed her eyes at the artist to bellow in anger. "I've supported your ungrateful ass since the beginning, Sai! No matter what I've been there for you because I _want_ to! But you don't appreciate it!"

"Lower your voice! People will hear you!" Sai seethed through gritted teeth.

Flaring her arms in the air Ino shouted, "I don't care! They can hear about how selfish and jealous and insecure you are! You make me _sick_! There's nothing I can do to please you! I can't help what people say when they talk to me, but no matter what I've always let them know I'm here for _you_! You just don't care!"

Smoothing the wrinkles from her black, halter dress, Ino fluffed the curls in her platinum hair and lifted her chin in the air. Speaking in an even tone, she told Sai, "You want me to leave your show? Fine. I'm gone." She pushed past the artist to open the door, but Sai's hand grabbing her arm halted her steps.

Snatching her arm away from her boyfriend, Ino wagged her finger in his face and spat, "Don't you _ever_ touch me!" before leaving the room.

Marching past all the gasping and whispering guests, Ino ignored their murmurs and exited the building to enter the backseat of her black, luxury vehicle.

Setting her clutch in the space next to her she told her driver, "Just drive. I don't care where we go. I just want to get away from here and I'm not ready to go home."

"Whatever you say, Miss Yamanaka," the woman in the driver's seat replied evenly. Starting the engine, the woman drove in peace, giving Ino time to calm down from her tumultuous night. She already suspected the model and her boyfriend had yet, another fight and her employer stormed out of the show in anger. Coolly sighing, the driver recalled several nights when the pair would verbally fight in the backseat usually over Ino's career overshadowing Sai's.

She never questioned why Ino continuously put up with Sai's behavior but she empathized with the beauty. Leaving her boyfriend now to focus more on her career—a career she was already unhappy with—would only prove him right: she loved her job more than she did him. Ino was too compassionate to do such a thing even if she did come across as a world-class bitch at times. So Ino was stuck between a rock and a hard place: stand by her envious boyfriend's side in a loveless relationship, or choose a job that didn't bring her pleasure anymore. No matter the choice she made, Ino's happiness was sacrificed.

"Konan?" Ino whispered after several minutes of silence loomed between them.

Konan looked away from the road and into the rearview mirror for a few seconds to stare at her employer. "Yes Miss Yamanaka?" Her deep navy eyes focused on the road again as she drove on.

* * *

Staring at the back of Konan's uniquely dyed neck-length blue hair, Ino swallowed lightly and continued. "What would you do if you were me? Sai and I had _another_ fight and it's stressing me out. I hate my job—that's stressing me out, too. I'm not happy anymore and I don't know how to fix it." Wistful blue eyes stared down at her lap and Ino's vision focused on her perfectly oval-shaped, French manicured nails with her hands neatly folded in her lap.

Konan was one of the very few people who knew about Ino's chaos, even if the woman didn't know _everything_ that was upsetting the young model. So Ino trusted her whenever she asked her driver for advice about her life and her relationship.

Allowing herself to smirk at her correct assumption, Konan told herself, _I practically read your mind_. Clearing her throat before speaking, the driver answered honestly. "I would do what makes _me_ happy."

"You're always simple and on to the point." Ino rolled her eyes and grinned at Konan's answer.

"It doesn't make sense to be any other way. Life's much easier when you focus on _you_."

Nodding in agreement, Ino looked out the window and mentally counted every lamppost they rode past that lit the streets of Konoha. "And it makes sense. But acquiring happiness isn't as easy as talking about it."

"No it's not." Konan nodded. "But I would imagine it's even more difficult to carry around heavy burdens while making everyone else around you happy and you're living in pain. Something's gotta give—their comfort or your joy. Whatever it is you decide, _don't_ complain about your decision because obviously you felt it was best."

Wrinkling her brows in misunderstanding, Ino took her eyes off the lampposts and faced the back of Konan's head again. "Wait! What's that supposed to mean?"

Konan's stoic expression remained on her face as she cleared the confusion her employer had. "It means, whether you choose your happiness or someone else's, don't gripe about it because it was a decision _you_ chose to make. If you believe everyone else around you should remain in their comfort zone while you're suffering, then live with it. If you're fed up with your life and the people around you aren't trying to make it better, stop complaining and do something to _change_ it. Again whatever you decide, it's on you and you don't have a right to get upset about it because it was a decision you chose to make."

Slowly nodding in understanding, Ino smiled bitterly before responding to the older woman. "Again, always simple and on to the point."

Konan refrained from replying and instead drove on silently while Ino mulled over their conversation.

Standing barefoot in a grassy, secluded area near Konoha Elementary in the middle of the night, Ino held her clutch and pumps and looked down into the dark running water of the creek beneath her. She remembered the times when she and all her friends used to play ninja as children in this very same area.

The model chuckled lightly thinking about all of her friends throwing cardboard shuriken at each other as they ran throughout the field to avoid getting hit. It was also the same area where she befriended Sakura after a group of girls were bullying her about her forehead. Together they picked flowers and Ino complimented Sakura about how pretty she was and to ignore the negative talk from others.

It was also the same area where Sakura broke off their friendship over the guy they liked, and a few short years later Ino repaired it.

"A lot happened here. Life was so much easier back then." Ino spoke to herself. She turned around to look at her parked car where Konan sat in the front seat keeping watch over her. Konan offered to accompany Ino but the model declined because she wanted to be alone.

Facing away from the car Ino looked past the thick trees surrounding the grassy space and into the starless sky. "If I could take it all back I would. I just want to start over again."

"Talking to yourself, Barbie?"

Ino's ears perked at the sound of a male voice behind her and in an instant she turned around and hit the guy in his face with one of her stilettos. "Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" Her heart drummed wildly in her chest and adrenaline coursed throughout her body. She wasn't afraid of the man who was now cradling his bruised face because of her knowledge of martial arts. She was prepared to fight for her life and she instructed Konan to alert the authorities just in case something happened.

"Got _damn_, Ino! Even after all these years your punches still hurt like hell!" The voice barked at her.

Gasping in shock when she recognized the familiar male voice, Ino cried, "Kiba? Kiba what are you doing here?" She dropped her shoes and purse and stood in front of him to try her best to examine the damage she caused to his face. "Don't you know it's not wise to sneak up on a lady? Especially in the middle of the night?"

Righting himself, Kiba shoved Ino away from him and told her, "I'm alright. It just hurts but I'm good." Examining the immaculately dressed woman in front of him he asked, "Hey, why are you out here? I thought you were supposed to be with your boyfriend right now or some shit."

Picking up her items, Ino turned around to look at the creek again so he wouldn't see the look of embarrassment on her face. Albeit annoying most of the times, Kiba was extremely perceptive when it came to reading people's emotions and Ino didn't want to deal with the conversation about why she wasn't with Sai instead of a grassy field in the middle of the night.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Approaching Ino from behind, Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist and playfully rocked the model from side-to-side while ignoring the scent of her perfume from their lunch date filling his nostrils again. _Damn whatever she's wearin' it smells good_!

"Aw c'mon, Barbie! You can tell me. We can talk about it ov'r drinks 'cause it looks like you can use one."

Laughing at her childhood friend's playfulness, Ino did her best to pry his arms away from her body but Kiba used his natural strength to hold on.

"Please Ino? Please, please, _ple_-_e_-_ease_…?" Kiba repeated jokingly in her ear. "You look like you need to get drunk anyway."

"Okay! Okay! _Okay_!" Ino finally relented after Kiba's consistent pestering. "I'll go with you!" She managed to get out between fits of giggles.

Konan saw the commotion between the pair and exited the vehicle to confront the stranger for harassing her employer.

Listening to the sound of footsteps in the grass approaching them from behind, the pair turned around to face the driver. Ino smiled at Konan as she stepped away from Kiba, while the latter scowled in Konan's direction.

"Miss Yamanaka are you alright?" Konan directed her question to Ino but never removed her narrowed gaze from Kiba.

Growling at the lack of acknowledgement from the older woman, Kiba stepped towards her ready for a confrontation but Ino's extended arm in front of him stops him. Looking at Konan with a nervous smile on her face, Ino said, "Konan everything's fine. This is Kiba. He's an old friend of mine I knew since grade school. We were just roughhousing. We're about to get some drinks so you can take the rest of the night off."

"Are you sure you're alright, Miss Yamanaka?" Konan's gaze on Kiba didn't waver and Kiba's death glare on the blue haired driver didn't falter.

Nodding in response Ino repeated, "Yes Konan I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. Kiba's a good person."

Giving the model a curt nod, Konan spoke. "Alright. Thank you for giving me the night off. I'll see you again soon." She turned to around to leave but not before giving Kiba a scathing glance.

Ino smiled but she caught the undertone of Konan's words. Konan was still worried about Ino's safety around Kiba so the promise to see her again soon was to ensure that nothing was going to happen to her.

Laughing at the retreating back of the older woman, Kiba flipped her off and called her a "fuckin' asshole," which earned a punch to his head from Ino.

"Don't be rude!" Ino hissed at her friend.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three: Friends

Some of you are still with me? That's great! Let me start of by saying thank you for your continued interest in my story, and happy New Year! I'll admit I stalled with this story because I briefly lost the direction for it. Again I have to say this story won't be long. Probably 7 chapters max. The pacing will go quickly. I guess we'll see as time prevails.

* * *

_"…there you were to my surprise…"_ **Mary J. Blige**

**Chapter Three:** Friends

Immediately blinking away his small confrontation with Konan from his mind, Kiba reached for Ino's free hand to lead her away from the dark, grassy field. "C'mon we can ride Akamaru. I know a good place 'round here where they serve the best American food in Konoha! And their sake bombs will get ya drunk faster than—"

"Ride Akamaru?" Ino repeated Kiba's words, interrupting his speech. She stopped walking and asked, "Who's Akamaru? Do you have a horse or something?" The model raised a quizzical, platinum brow while she looked around the area for the horse in question.

Pausing mid-step, the brunet released Ino's hand to toss his head back and hysterically shriek with laughter. "Are ya kiddin' me?" His onyx eyes widened as he faced her with an incredulous stare. "What would I do with a horse in the middle of the fuckin' city? Akamaru's right over there!"

Following the direction Kiba pointed, Ino spotted a late model Kawasaki black motorcycle with a painting of a white, growling dog baring his canines on it parked underneath a lamppost.

"_That's_ Akamaru."

Ino gave the still-laughing Kiba a narrow-eyed look to hide the silliness she felt when she believed he had a horse. Sucking her teeth, the blonde angrily marched towards the direction of the motorized bike with her fists balled at her sides. She asked sourly, "You named your motorcycle?"

Ignoring her question, Kiba's eyes focused on the sway of Ino's hips as she stomped ahead of him to his vehicle. He licked his lips, enjoying the view of her black, mini-halter dress rising and falling with each step she took, teasing him with mouthwatering views of the creamy skin of her upper thighs. For a fleeting second, Kiba wondered if Ino wore any underwear underneath her short garment. _A pretty woman like her can get in a _lot_ of trouble with that on_, he told himself. And for another fleeting second, Kiba gleefully pictured the man getting Ino into all kinds of mischief tonight was him. The mere thought of having the gorgeous model straddled to his motorcycle, with her perfect body pressed against his while they rode into the night gradually caused his lower anatomy to stir to life.

It would be ludicrous for Kiba to deny his fascination with Ino; she was a breathtakingly stunning woman. He's always thought Ino was attractive growing up. She was definitely the best-looking girl out of their friends, but seeing her back in town after so many years made his libido awaken. It's been several months since he bedded a woman and having Ino underneath his body while he skillfully thrust himself inside of her didn't seem like such a bad idea. Her boyfriend be damned! If Ino was so happy in her relationship, she wouldn't have been standing outside alone at night mulling by a creek. Kiba was extremely observant when it came to detecting the emotions and the behavior of his friends. And he picked up on that much about her. Maybe that's what Ino needed too: a good roll in the hay to ease away whatever tension she was going through.

However Kiba knew his attraction was raw, primal desire and nothing more. Ino's hot and he wanted to fuck. Simple. But it humored him as he visualized Ino's reaction if she found out about the dirty thoughts running through his perverted mind at the moment. She'd most likely smack him and yell a plethora of insults at him. Oddly enough, picturing her outburst turned him on a little bit more. Deciding to humor her just to have a little fun, Kiba asked in a mildly husky voice, "So do ya wanna ride or what?"

Pausing mid-step again, Ino's brows quirked and she blinked several times to help her mind process what Kiba just asked her. _Ride_? She mentally repeated. Ino's mind flashed for a brief moment as she imagined riding Kiba in her bed and the thought made her cheeks tinged bright pink. _Where did that come from_, she asked herself.

Turning around, Ino's aquamarine eyes were met with the dark eyes of Kiba's. She noticed a playful glint sparkling them underneath the moonlight along with a devilish grin stretching his lips, showing off his canines. Kiba's grin lifted his cheeks, accentuating the red tribal tattoos on his face, which added to his striking good looks. Her friend's handsome, rugged features weren't the only thing that caught Ino's slight interest.

The model's dusky shadowed eyelids lowered ever so slightly to inventory Kiba's attire. His toned body filled out the black cotton tank, and the leather pants and boots gave her childhood friend an appealing, rocker look. Small silver studs pierced his ears, and a silver chain rested just below his collarbone. His thick, dark brown hair was spiked just a tad and it only added to the sensual, dangerous allure that was Kiba. Ino tried her best to ignore the slight bulge in his crotch that made her pink cheeks shade to a bright red. Her face flamed with mortification and the blonde quickly focused her eyes back to Kiba's face again.

_It came from sex deprivation_; Ino mentally answered her earlier question. _I have to _seriously_ be sex deprived to think Kiba looks good_, _even if it's true_. "Um," she swallowed heavily and cleared her throat before speaking. "Ride…?" Ino squeaked in a confused haze of momentary lust. Shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth, Ino cursed herself for croaking like the high school's chemistry nerd asking the basketball cheerleader out for a date.

Ino's various expressions of confusion, arousal, and embarrassment weren't lost on Kiba. He was amused by it all. He took pride in throwing the usually poised Ino off her throne. The various emotions she was going through at the moment let him know he managed to get under her skin.

"Yeah. As in ride Akamaru?" He pointed at his Kawasaki bike again. "Or did ya think I was talkin' 'bout somethin' else?"

Opening her eyes, Ino rolled them at her friend and huffed when he wiggled his brows teasingly at her. "Shut up, Inuzuka," Ino blushed. Continuing her trail to the motorcycle, Ino noticed Kiba walking next to her and ignored the enticing aroma of his cologne wafting in her nostrils. The smell of the fragrance made her stomach gently flutter and the apex of her thighs clench. _I'm horny right now and if I don't get away from here_, _I'm going to push Kiba down on the grass and fuck him out in the open_!

The rational part of her mind was telling Ino even daydreaming about fucking Kiba was wrong. But she kicked logic to the curb where the Kawasaki rested. While she knew sleeping with another man outside of her relationship was unethical, strangely the thought didn't bother her like she assumed it would. It was a bit unnerving to know if Kiba played his cards right tonight, Ino would be tangled in his bed sheets by morning.

_No_! _No_! _No_! The model shook her head in an attempt to rescue her trapped mind from the dark, sordid gutter it was determined to rest in. _Kiba and I are just flirting_! _There's nothing wrong with harmless flirting_! _Flirting isn't cheating_, she assured herself. _If he tries to make a move on me_, _I'll just kick him in the nuts and run like hell_! _Yeah_, _that'll work_!

With her instant arousal now wavering and common sense returning to her being, Ino's newfound resolve to ward Kiba's potential advances from her made her feel… _normal_ again. _I can't believe I almost let a quick state of lust nearly ruin my relationship with Sai_! _Me and Kiba_? _Ha_! _As if_!

Not realizing the mental turmoil Ino was dealing with about him, Kiba noticed out of the corner of his eyes her platinum ringlets moving as she briskly shook her head. Not bothering to ask his friend what was wrong, they approached his vehicle and thankfully Kiba felt his slightly engorged member become flaccid again.

Looking at the motorcycle suspiciously the model reached forward to massage the soft brown leather seat and kneeled down to finger the outline of the dog painting. Again Kiba just stood in silence and watched as Ino admired his prized possession.

Ino beamed at her reflection in the polished, chrome wheels and gasped softly at the beauty of the riveting vehicle. _Wow_! _This is nice_! Her aquamarine eyes filled with worry as they widened at the site of the chrome pipes jutting out from the bottom of the motorcycle. Fear chilled her veins and she wondered if it would be a smart move to ride such a dangerous vehicle. _Maybe I should give Konan a quick call_, the cogent part of her mind obviously protested against straddling the machine and allowing the wild and ever-daring Kiba to guide them to their destination. _Riding with her may save my life_.

"Is it safe? I never rode one before." Ino spoke as she stood and looked Kiba in his eyes.

Taking one of the two helmets from the handlebars, Kiba extended it towards his friend and asked, "Do ya trust me?"

Rolling her eyes and grinning at Kiba, Ino slipped into her shoes, placed her clutch on the seat, took the proffered helmet and answered the brunet's question with a snarky comeback. "Do I have a choice?"

"Just relax, Barbie." Kiba leaned his face towards Ino's and flirtatiously winked at her. "I promise you're gonna enjoy the ride."

Ino flushed at hearing his words and she imagined they held a double meaning. A shiver traveled down her spine and gooseflesh prickled all over her skin. _Calm yourself_, _Ino_. _Kiba's just messing with you_. _The model reassured herself_. _Don't take him seriously_. "Okay. Just promise me I won't get hurt on this thing."

"Just hold on tight."

Handing the helmet back to Kiba, Ino carefully inspected the motorcycle seat and looked down at her short, halter dress. Looking back up at Kiba, her brows furrowed with worry when she realized the predicament she was currently in. "Um, Kiba? How am I supposed to get on this… _thing_? I'm wearing a dress!"

"So? Get on!" Kiba countered. "No one told ya to put that shit on!"

Scoffing at his idea that she mount a motorcycle in public while wearing a short dress, Ino fired back with equal vigor. "You fucking perv! No way I'm getting on this thing! Not until you turn around!"

Baring his canines at the feisty blonde standing in front of him, Kiba argued with his childhood friend. "Forget it! I'm not turnin' 'round! Ya have nothin' under that dress the whole world hasn't seen anyway! Why ya trippin' now?"

Hearing Kiba's words made Ino's face turn bright pink for the second time that evening. Her skin heated as her patience with the argumentative male standing before her quickly slipped. While it was true she's modeled swimsuits, lingerie, and even nude (tasteful nude!), just the thought of flashing Kiba as she straddled his motorcycle made her gut wrench. This was different from work. There was a sexual chemistry building between the two fiery adults Ino was trying everything in her power to ignore. She didn't want to give Kiba the impression that she was the type of woman who'd flash any man at any given chance.

She opened her mouth to shout back at Kiba, who was currently grinning at her dilemma. However a better idea entered Ino's mind. Quarrelling with the brunet would get them nowhere. Both could shout for days on end and neither would give in until the other gave in first. So the blonde tried a different approach to the situation.

"Ahem," clearing her throat Ino batted her eyelashes and spoke in a calm, sweet, feminine voice. "Kiba. I'm giving you till the count of five to turn your ass around so I can get on this thing. 1…" she began to count.

Leaning close to Ino until their foreheads touched, Kiba mocked Ino's calm voice with his smooth, raspy tone. "Barbie. Ya can count till five hundred and it still won't make a difference. I'm not turnin' around. So," tilting his head to the right, the brunet purposefully eyed Ino's hips before saying, "get'cha cute, little ass on Akamaru so we can go."

"_Ooh_! Why… why do you have to be so… so _difficult_, Inuzuka!" Ino balled her fists and hollered at the top of her lungs. Under normal circumstances she would've blushed at his compliment, but Kiba was being excessively annoying tonight so she ignored it. "I'm not the one holding us up! You are mister! If you'd only do as I say we could've been there by now!"

Sucking his teeth at the audacity of his friend, Kiba told her, "Tch! You're the one holdin' us up! Just get on dammit!" Shaking his head from side-to-side to scan the deserted area he said, "Ya don't see no one around, do ya? So what's your problem huh?"

_You're my problem_! Ino wanted to shout but wisely chose to keep quiet. Rolling her eyes, the blonde finally relented and puffed out air from her cheeks exasperatedly. "Fine Kiba! I'll get on your stupid bike!" Wagging her finger in his face, she warned him in an icy tone through clenched teeth, "Tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ about this and I'll kill you."

Releasing full-bellied guffaws as he mentally cheered at his victory over her, Kiba said, "Sorry but I can't make that promise, Barbie."

Again Ino chose to ignore his words and his focused, black eyes on her bare legs. Feeling nervous and slightly thrilled about flashing her robust friend, Ino shrugged and muttered, "What the hell?" Without a second thought she reached for her clutch and shamelessly climbed on the motorized bike until she was comfortably settled in the seat.

Tucking her clutch under her arm, Ino lifted her chin in the air and gave her friend a knowing smirk. With a raise of her brow she asked, "Happy now, Inuzuka?"

The quick flash of deep purple underneath her dress didn't go unnoticed from Kiba and the sight caused beads of perspiration to form on his brow. His heart raced with the image of her violet thong ingrained in his mind and he momentarily imagined ripping the delicate scrap of fabric from her body just to see the pink flesh hidden beneath it.

On the surface his countenance showed a man who was composed and collected. However on the inside Kiba's hormones were rampant and he had to mentally picture Naruto in a dress just to calm down. _Down boy_, Kiba scolded himself.

Clearing his mind, Kiba helped fasten the helmet on Ino's head, mentally taking note to how soft her curls were underneath his fingers as he tucked the strands away, and answered her question with a sensual grin. "What'll make me happier if ya decided to flash it all."

Narrowing her eyes behind the dark visor of the helmet, Ino muttered at her perverted friend, "Don't get punched. You're pushing your luck Inuzuka. You're lucky you saw what little I was kind enough to grace you with."

"Heh," the brunet retorted. "Twenty-two years old and ya still wearin' purple panties."

"It's my favorite color!" Ino fumed from inside her helmet.

Ignoring the fiery platinum blonde, Kiba mounted his bike and clasped his helmet on his head. Revving his engine, Kiba heard Ino gasp at the loud sound and smirked when she circled her arms around him and pressed her chest against his back for safety.

"Feh," he snorted as the model squeezed her body closer to his for maximum comfort. "Darlin', ya don't have nothin' to worry 'bout. I'll get ya there in one piece."

Ino timidly mumbled from behind him. "Okay."

Taking his cue, Kiba pressed his foot on the pedal and sped away into the night with Ino inching closer to him while she tried to make their bodies join as one.

* * *

Kiba sat across from Ino and watched in pure fascination while she inhaled her _second_ cheeseburger! All of his life the blonde woman would be careful not to consume anything that would negatively affect her weight. She made sure to only eat vegetables, baked fish during occasions, and drank nothing but green tea and spring water. Ask Ino for her reason to constantly diet: _I want to look good for as long as I can_! Tonight the model managed to surprise him as she licked her fingers clean of the juices from the grilled beef patty and special sauce.

"Damn Ino! Yer gonna bite ya fuckin' fingers off if ya keep eatin' like that!" The brunet scolded her. His right eye twitched when he noticed some of the special sauce was messily smeared across her lips and chin. She still managed to look cute, but it was weird watching his body-conscious friend eat her second cheeseburger without a single care. Kiba found the entire scene humorous and disgusting at the same time. He tossed her a few napkins so she could clean herself.

Ino's ears perked at the sound of Kiba's raspy voice. She dropped her burger mid-bite and blinked confusingly at the brunet. Shaking her head to free her mind from her mild trance, Ino picked up a few napkins and wiped her mouth and fingers. Gulping her sake bomb, she exhaled loudly and slouched lazily in her chair. Grinning at Kiba she told him, "You were right! That's probably the best cheeseburger I ever had in my _life_!"

Together Ino and Kiba sat in a small, dimly lit sports bar on the outskirts of Konoha were they served a variety of American food. Only a few people were scattered throughout the establishment and Ino was thankful because nobody recognized her. Or if they did, they respected her privacy by not bothering her. Kiba ordered steak and eggs, while Ino surprised him by ordering two cheeseburgers and fries. Four sake bombs were on the table (two for Kiba and two for Ino); two of the mugs were already emptied.

Following suit, Kiba also relaxed in his seat to stare quizzically at his friend. Lifting a curious dark eyebrow he stated, "I thought models weren't allowed to eat…" His voice trailed off, "anything."

Chuckling dryly at his joke, Ino's aquamarine eyes sparkled when she leaned forward and placed both her elbows on the table. And again Ino surprised Kiba by showcasing her ill table manners. The Ino he grew up with took careful pride in being a proper lady. That meant always eating her food neatly and keeping her arms in her lap. Aside from the times she would scold Choji for his lack of table etiquette, Ino kept up with the rules she set for herself. Tonight everything changed. She managed to sloppily polish off two fattening cheeseburgers, empty two mugs of sake bombs, and casually rested her elbows on the table.

Nevertheless Kiba wasn't complaining. The change in Ino made her appear more down-to-earth. More _human_ and laid-back. He relished seeing Ino like this. He didn't know if it was the food or sake bombs that brought about this temporary change in her at the moment but tonight he was going to enjoy it.

Resting her chin in her palm, the model grinned at him and asked, "Can I tell you a secret?" Not bothering to wait for a response, she continued. "Sometimes Kiba, all I want is a got damned cheeseburger. So thank you."

Kiba's eyes widened in pure shock and for the fourth time tonight Ino managed to get underneath his skin. _Where is this coming from_? He wondered. Straightening in his chair, the brunet narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "So what of it? Why are ya tellin' me this?"

Ino righted herself in her seat and rolled her eyes at the memories of being reprimanded by Ebisu and other industry officials for requesting to eat certain things every now and then. While she made sure to cautiously watch her figure, which meant exercising daily and eating healthy, at times Ino found herself craving just for little unhealthy things every now and then.

"_Do you want to get fat and end your career_?" She recalled Ebisu hollering at her when she was only eighteen when she asked for a small bag of Skittles.

Lowering her head, Ino sulked and replied with a gentle, "_no_".

After that Ino didn't try to request anything that might be a determent to her health until one day in New York when she was nineteen and she was chosen as the leading model for a major design house. To celebrate on securing the contract they hosted a white party in the penthouse suite of a luxury hotel where all of the fashion and entertainment's elite were present. Chocolate covered strawberries, gourmet cheese, wine and cake was being served. Servers dressed in barely-there attire passed around pure cocaine as white as the freshly fallen snow on the Swiss Alps on glimmering silver platters.

Ino watched in horror and mild interest as guests everywhere were inhaling the illegal drug through crisp, rolled bills so casually and carelessly. Her hands trembled with the slice of cake she was eating as she continued to look on. _Oh my gosh_! _I-I can't believe what I'm seeing_! _Why are they_…

One thing led to another that night and Ino found herself slouched like a wet dishrag over the sofa, eyes glassy staring at the stark white ceiling. She was high, and she loved the feeling even though deep down she knew it was wrong. She allowed the CEO of the design house as well as other models coax her into snorting cocaine.

"_It'll keep you skinny_," one said.

"_And it helps you cope with the stress of this business_," another one told her.

While her conscious ate away at her core, telling her what she was doing was dishonorable, Ino's mind hovered above the room looking down at her splayed body on the white leather, contemporary sofa. And her only thought was: _I just want a got damned cheeseburger_. Thankfully that was her one and only experience with the illegal powder and since then Ino hasn't touched it.

Listening to the sound of snapping fingers brought Ino's mind back to the present. She gasped and looked at Kiba in mild surprise.

"Hello? Earth to Yamanaka! I was talkin' to ya! I was askin' ya why did ya say ya wanted a cheeseburger?" Catching on to her mind's state, Kiba wondered aloud, "Does it have somethin' to do with ya career? Ya been actin' weird since ya got here. What's goin' on with ya?"

Clearing her throat, the model blinked several times before carefully choosing her next words. "Kiba, what I'm about to tell you is strictly between _us_. It doesn't leave this table."

Noting the look of seriousness on her face, Kiba swallowed thickly and nodded. "Okay Ino. It'll just be between us and no one else. So shoot."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ino's aquamarine eyes locked on Kiba's black ones and she stated simply, "I hate my career and my life. I want out. I want my life to be normal again."

* * *

This chapter moved kind of slow, but should any really complain because it was filled with 100% KibaIno! I hope you all enjoyed it! I apologize for the grammatical errors. I don't have a beta reader.


	4. Chapter Four: Trust

Oh my gosh! I'm so thrilled Kishimoto gave us a bit of KibaIno in chapter 616! **WARNING:** Drug use is mentioned.

* * *

"_I wanna say thank you for being in my life…"_ **Ashanti**

**Chapter Four:** Trust

Waves of confusion washed over Kiba's rugged features. He blinked several times and perked his ears to make sure he heard Ino correctly. "What? What was that, Ino? What are ya sayin'?"

Releasing a deep sigh, Ino rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth at her friend sitting across from her. She hated repeating herself and Kiba knew it. He always prided himself on his exceptional hearing, so Ino knew he heard her perfectly the first time. He was simply being his usual annoying self. "Exactly that, Inuzuka," she stated matter-of-factly. "I hate my job and I feel like my life's at a stand-still. I just… I just…" the model's voice trailed off and she locked her aquamarine eyes on an old model television mounted on a wall showcasing the highlights of a basketball game.

Many seconds passed by and silence loomed between the pair like a thick blanket of fog covering a city. When Kiba didn't prod her on Ino laid her eyes on him again. Blinking away unshed tears she looked at him and wistfully spoke. "I never thought I'd say this but I miss the old days. I miss how simple it used to be. Y'know? Just us running around without a care in the world, having fun and enjoying life. I yearn for those times again."

Paying careful attention to the seriousness of Ino's expression and the forlorn tone of her voice, Kiba wisely kept his usual sarcastic remarks to himself. Right now he wasn't going to be an ass. His companion was obviously looking for compassion and he was going to deliver it to her.

_How_ Kiba was going to be the compassionate friend Ino needed at the moment was lost on his psyche.

Displaying empathy was never one of Kiba's strongest suits. Whenever people came to him for support he always made sure to deliver the brutal, honest truth without an ounce of tact or regard for that person's feelings. The brunet constantly told himself he was doing people a favor by not lying to them. He always believed the cold, hard truth would toughen them up and they would thank him for it in the long run. Not that he cared how they took his blunt advice one way or the other.

But the way Ino was looking at him right now with sad, glistening eyes and her usual cheerful voice laced with heavy emotion tugged at his heart strings. Whatever demons she was battling inside were truly affecting her. One minute she was happy and boisterous. Now the blonde looked like she would break down at any given minute. Kiba didn't know what to do, so he—as usual—spoke the truth.

"We all feel that way sometimes but we grow up and shit changes. That's life. It happens to everybody."

Nodding silently, Ino mentally agreed but her gaze on him never wavered. "I should be happy, Kiba. I have a career little girls and women everywhere only dream about. The things I accomplished should bring me more than enough contentment."

Kiba kept a keen eye on Ino while she spoke. He made mental notes of every expression her face displayed. He wanted to mentally gauge what she was feeling so he could respond better as she confided in him.

"…but?" Kiba impatiently questioned her with a lift of his brow.

Chuckling sardonically, Ino rolled her eyes and grinned since she initially decided to tell Kiba some of her deepest insecurities. "Perceptive as usual," Ino said. Not bothering to wait for a reply she continued. "But the things I've done to get to where I am today I'm not proud of. The fashion industry is _very_ cutthroat. It's an extremely competitive game and only the most _devious_ players survive."

"So I'm guessin' nice girls finish last?"

Giving Kiba an incredulous stare, Ino laughed without humor. "Baby, nice girls don't get in the _door_. When I say the industry is a game and only the most devious players survive, I mean that literally—_not_ figuratively."

Leaning closer to the table to get a good look at his childhood friend, Kiba noticed the look of mild apprehension and concluded Ino was nervous. He imagined she was beginning to dread where this conversation was heading and perhaps regretted mentioning it in the first place. _So what_? _It's her own fault_! Kiba told himself. _If Barbie didn't want to talk about it then she shouldn't have brought it up_! _Now I'm determined to get to the bottom of this_!

"And what role do you play in the game of modeling, Ino?" The brunet probed, " 'cause I see ya ass everywhere. Billboards, magazines, design ads," he snorted, "hell even a few music videos. So what did you do to get to where you are?"

Ino narrowed her eyes at Kiba and fingered her chin to study him. Given the nature of his questions, she wanted to tell herself he was patronizing her because there was a condescending note in his voice. However Ino knew Kiba better than that. He was keenly observant, frank, and unsympathetic. It pains her to admit it, but that's why she chose Kiba to talk about the burdens weighing heavily in her mind. She needed someone like him who would give her raw, unfiltered truth and yet, at the same time wouldn't make excuses for the sinful actions she's committed either.

_Since I started this conversation_, _I might as well get it all out in the open tonight_. Taking a deep breath, Ino relaxed her muscles and got comfortable in her chair. She gave Kiba a hooded expression before answering his question with one of her own. "I think the more accurate question is _who_ did I do to get to where I am?"

_And in 3… 2… 1…_ Right on cue Kiba's jaw separated from his face and his eyes widened to stare disbelievingly at his childhood friend. Ino didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the brunet's abrupt silence. _Just like I expected_, Ino smirked at him.

"Wait. Lemme get this straight." Kiba found his voice again and spoke carefully at the model sitting across from him. "Ya actually slept—as in had _sex_—with people in the industry just to get ahead in yer own career?"

Reaching for one of his untouched sake bombs, Ino placed the mug to her glossed lips and allowed the beverage to quench her suddenly parched throat. Nodding, she set the mug down and answered simply "yes."

Scrunching his brows together, Kiba scowled in her direction and wondered aloud, "What for? Why did ya feel the need to stoop so low?"

Giving him a nonchalant shrug, Ino calmly retorted, "That's just how it is, Kiba. No model makes it far in the game based on her looks alone. And that's actually the better part of being in the industry. You sleep with certain people to secure nearly impossible contracts.

"People say the road to hell is paved with good intentions, but I've learned that's not true." Ino took another swig of Kiba's alcohol before continuing. "The quickest way to hell is to be selfish in your endeavors. My intentions were _never_ good. I was only concerned about being at the top—being the _best_ in my field. And I played whoever got in my way, whether I had to fuck certain CEOs to elevate my way to the top of the industry ladder or eradicate models if I saw them as competition."

Ino's eyes lowered in shame when she saw Kiba literally blanch at the word 'eradicate'. Nervousness made her temperature rise, heart beat wildly against her ribcage and beads of sweat dampened the back of her neck. Nearly every time Ino closed her eyes and thought about her career, that model's face and body flashed in Ino's mind. _I'll never forget that night_, Ino sadly told herself.

"What do ya mean '_eradicate_'?" Kiba asked slowly and evenly. His ears perked again when he heard Ino's voice speak once more. Only this time her voice softened, just above a whisper.

_Here goes nothing_, Ino dully mustered the courage to speak about the incident that changed her life forever and made her want to quit modeling.

"You're familiar with the term 'white party' the media uses whenever celebrities dress in all white and attend exclusive gatherings?" Expecting Kiba's look of confusion, Ino pushed on with her story. "Well just so you know that's actually a code for a _cocaine_ party." The model grinned sourly, watching Kiba's face contort in surprise while he gasped, "_Get out_!"

"Yes it's true. That's one of the _thousands_ of industry secrets you now know about, Inuzuka." Ino knew what question Kiba was about to ask next, so she answered him before he could ask it. "I dabbled in it once." Ino no longer saw Kiba sitting in front of her. A pixel blob now occupied his chair and it made it easier for the blonde to continue with her story. She didn't have to witness anymore emotions scrunching his rugged, handsome face for the time being. "But it was only that one time, although I can't sit here and lie and say I didn't enjoy my short-lived experience with it. I just didn't continue using it because I knew it was wrong."

Ino snorted at the irony of what she just said.

"Well a few months ago I was at one of those cocaine parties in Los Angeles. I was competing with another model for a contract with one of the biggest design houses on the planet. Only one of us could be the main face for the company, and I wanted the job more than I wanted my next breath."

Kiba's face remained stoic and his chest rose gently as he breathed evenly. However on the inside his blood was boiling with everything Ino told him so far. While he felt honored she confided in him about something so personal, a part of him began to look down on his childhood friend. It's true that Ino was always high-spirited and outgoing, he'd never imagine in a trillion years she would resort to using sex and drugs just to get ahead in life. _What the fuck happened to ya_, _Ino_?

"I'm only twenty-two and some of the people who worked for the design house were at the party. They were ready to write me off as an old maid." Ino kept speaking as she looked past Kiba. "The model they wanted was cute. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous or anything, but she had unique features that made her a shoo-in for the contract.

"Her hair was long, thick and jet-black. The tips touched the backs of her knees. Her eyes were like midnight, dark, endless, beautiful. Her body wasn't curvy or anything, but she had the perfect physique, just the body type the company was looking for to use for their advertisements.

"They told me my blue-eyed, blonde bombshell look was old-fashioned. They said I was beautiful but they were seeking something different. And she had something else I didn't have—_youth_, even though I didn't know it at the time."

This time the tears Ino held back gradually slid down her cheeks with the droplets soaking through the fabric of her halter dress. She didn't bother trying to swipe them away because in a few minutes there would be a downpour of them.

"My body reacted faster than my mind could stop it. I reached for two glasses of champagne and secretly laced one with powered ecstasy I kept on me. I used it on occasion whenever I went to parties. It helps me relax and it gets me… _ready_… to do whatever is necessary to get the job I want.

"No one saw me. The model was in the bathroom and I stood outside the door waiting for her. It felt like forever but eventually she came out. I offered her the spiked champagne, gave her a smile and told her may the best woman win.

"She looked at me and gave me a malicious grin and said 'I already won'. I watched her drink her tainted champagne until her glass was empty and I was _ecstatic_ she did.

"My plan was to get her high enough so she'd make a fool of herself in front of everyone. The design house wouldn't hire her, they'll hire me instead." Ino paused and blinked until Kiba returned to her vision. Surprisingly his demeanor was calm. He didn't appear upset with her story—yet. Nevertheless Ino was thankful her friend was able to hold his own and gave her the space she needed to finish her story before interrogating her.

"I dunno, maybe five or ten minutes flew by before something went _horribly_ wrong. Everyone was gathered in the living room of the luxury hotel suite. I was smoking a joint and drinking another glass of champagne. And before I knew it, the model whose drink I spiked started convulsing. She started to shake really, _really_ bad… and um…" Ino's chest tightened and more tears fell from her eyes in quick streams down her cheeks. "…she-she fell on the floor and trembled. Her limbs were flailing around like they didn't have bones, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. And as quick as she started, she stopped. I remember a woman yelling to call 911. Another man kneeled beside her to check her heart. He told everyone there her heart stopped beating.

"I threw up after hearing that. I didn't want her death on my conscience even though I _knew_ I was responsible. But it seemed someone or something was on my side that night. The man performed CPR on her and was able to revive her in time for the paramedics to arrive. She was checked into the hospital where they found traces of ecstasy and high doses of cocaine in her system. The doctors ruled it as an overdose on recreational drugs.

"The design house didn't want the bad press of a seventeen-year-old drug addict to interfere with their ad campaign so they nixed her contract and contacted my manager so I could sign with them.

"I got the job, Kiba." There wasn't a trace of joy in Ino's voice. She choked out numerous sobs and covered her face in shame at her admission. The only other person in the world she spoke to about that night was Ebisu who advised her to take a break and visit home. "I almost killed a seventeen-year-old girl, a fucking _girl_ all because I wanted to be a winner in this industry game.

"I-I don't officially sign the contract until I return to the States. My manager Ebisu felt it would be best for me to return home, relax and catch up with everyone before making one of the biggest decisions of my career. Doing ads for this company would put my career into another stratosphere. I would be at the top and I nearly sacrificed the life of a teenage dreamer just to get it.

"She didn't look seventeen at the party though. Her hair, makeup and wardrobe were styled to _perfection_. Her attitude, personality and the overall way she carried herself _screamed_ young woman. She could've easily passed for a woman in her mid-twenties." Ino picked up a clean napkin from the table to blow her nose. Placing the soiled napkin on her plate, she looked down at her lap while bunching her dress in her palms.

"I-I went to visit her in the hospital. I handed her a bouquet of flowers I handpicked myself. She looked so young, frail and innocent Kiba." Ino still refused to look at her childhood friend out of fear of his reaction. Nevertheless she continued. "She was so naïve. She never once suspected I spiked her drink. The look of joy on her face when she saw me with those flowers tore me inside. She told me I was the only one at that party who came to see her and that made me feel even _worse_. She even apologized for the way she acted towards me at the party."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ino reached for the mug to down the rest of the sake bomb. Finally wiping the rest of her tears away with the back of her hand she asked, "You must think I'm something special, huh?" Ino had and instant desperation for Kiba's approval. She didn't want him to judge and scold her, or worse: abandon their friendship. Even if she deserved every negative thing he was about to spew at her.

The thought of losing Kiba weighed heavily on her heart and it made Ino clutch her chest from the ache. What's worst Ino now feared Kiba would break their promise and tell the rest of their friends about what she said and they too, would want nothing to do with her after learning of her sordid past. She always cherished her friends, but sitting in the dimly lit, smoke-filled bar across from Kiba made Ino realize just how important they really are. Her father past away while she was shooting a magazine cover in Australia and she never knew her mother, so her friends are all she has left. She couldn't bear to lose them too.

Ino squeezed her eyes shut and waited for Kiba's disapproving words to spill from his mouth.

"I think yer very special to admit what ya just did."

Opening one eye, the blonde looked at her confidant in wonderment. She fully opened both her eyes and stared in shock as the words Kiba said to her rang loudly in her mind. "But-But… I thought… you're not mad at me Kiba?"

Drumming his fingers on the edge of their table, Kiba slowly shook his head 'no' at his friend. He bluntly stated, "I'm not mad at ya, but I am disappointed in ya. I didn't think you'd be so vain to do wha'cha did. The Ino I grew up with woulda never done somethin' like that."

Rolling her eyes Ino admitted, "The industry will turn even the sweetest person into the cruelest monster."

Kiba continued on, ignoring Ino's words. "But ya seem to sincerely regret what ya did and now ya wanna get out. So my next question is: what are ya gonna do about it?"

More confusion swept over Ino and she furrowed her eyebrows at his question. _What am I gonna do about it_? She repeated mentally. _I don't get it_. "Explain, Inuzuka," she told him.

Shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth in annoyance at the model, Kiba slowly spoke, emphasizing each word as they left his mouth. "What… is… your… plan…? Have… you… figured… out… what… yer… gonna… do… to… change… yer… life… or… are… ya… just… gonna… wallow… in… yer… own… self… pity…?"

Feeling her left brow twitching in aggravation at the way Kiba spoke to her like he was talking to a child, Ino seethed. "You don't have to be a bastard about it Kiba! I didn't have to tell you anything! The least you could do is show a little bit of emotion!" The model's words hovered in the air between them and for a quick second Ino thought she made her point until her ears perked when Kiba scoffed at her rant.

"Tch!" Relaxing in his chair again, Kiba folded his arms over his chest and glared at the woman across from him. "I don't get ya, Ino. Yer life's fucked up and ya did some fucked up shit, I get that. We all fuck up. Welcome to life. It's hell for all of us. But to me it seems like ya just wanna have a pity party. Ya say ya hate yer job—change it. Ya say ya wanna start over—then start over. Nobody's holdin' ya back but ya.

"Plan ya shit out. Ya here in Konoha for a month, right? Have ya thought about what ya wanna do besides modelin'? If ya still wanna model, fine! But don't cry and complain if ya find ya ass on ya back for another contract again! Whatever it is ya wanna do Ino, just fuckin' _do_ it!"

Ino's glossed lips parted to speak but she discovered her voice was gone. She blinked many times at the man snarling and in that moment realization dawned on her. Kiba gave her the same advice Konan did when they rode together in her car. Except Konan was respectful and tactful, Kiba was blunt and forward. Their deliveries were different, but the overall message was the same: Ino needed to make a decision about her life's direction. No one else could make it for her.

The blonde swallowed hard and she gave Kiba one of her best smiles. Finding her voice again, Ino spoke with earnest. "Thank you, Kiba. Really, thank you for listening to me. I appreciate it. And you're right. It's about time I make some serious life decisions. After all, I can't keep living in the past if I expect for the future to be different, right?"

"Whoo!" Wiping imaginary sweat from his forehead, Kiba joked and said, "For a minute there I thought ya was gonna slap me silly for what I said."

Chuckling Ino replied, "Don't get too comfortable. I probably still will, Inuzuka. But you made me feel so much better. That burden was weighing so heavy on me and just like that," she snapped her fingers, "it's not there anymore. You're a good friend Kiba."

Hearing Ino's compliment made Kiba feel a warm comfort inside. He was worried about Ino disregarding his words as an insult to her and storming away from him. They were both very stubborn people and if that scenario happened, Kiba knew he wouldn't have done anything to stop her. Thankfully Ino knew he only had the best intentions for her life and offered the best advice he could give.

_Now that the drama's over_, Kiba told himself, _we need to get back to the mood from earlier_.

It seemed luck was on the brunet's side tonight. A mellow R&B tune sounded throughout the bar and Kiba's black eyes watched closely when Ino stood and swayed her body to the rhythm of the music. He didn't know if it was his pep talk or the three sake bombs she devoured that caused a sudden change in her mood but he wasn't going to question it. His dark eyes just focused on the way her short dress flared around her upper thighs every time she moved her hips provocatively to the melody.

Raising her arms over her head, Ino smirked when she looked down at Kiba and whispered, "Dance with me." Without waiting for a reply, she reached for his hand to guide his body to hers.

Kiba stood behind Ino and linked his fingers with hers. Thrusting his pelvis forward, he slowly grinded his hips into her backside and reveled when she reciprocated by rotating her firm ass against his hardness. He excitedly watched with mild humor as Ino swung her hips from side-to-side and dipped low while using his hands as leverage. He swallowed a moan when she rose again, making sure to rub her bottom against his groin.

_Man if this shit keeps up, Ino's not goin' home tonight_! Kiba told himself. Without Ino saying a word he already knew she was somewhat attracted to him and that made his ego expand. An exceptionally beautiful woman showing interest in him wasn't anything Kiba wasn't used to, but Ino was on a totally different plateau from the random broads he bedded from time-to-time.

Not only was she an internationally known celebrity, but most importantly she was a childhood friend. Ino was someone Kiba's known his entire life. Everything about the soft, supple woman gyrating against his body intrigued him. From her long, thick, flowing platinum hair, to her bright aquamarine eyes, and gentle, kissable lips made every nerve in his body stand at attention. The unique perfume she constantly wore put his senses into overdrive. Feeling her body rhythmically in tune with his made Kiba wonder if they were to make love would this how it would be? Slow and passionate? Their bodies grating, trying to feel every ridge and hard plane of their anatomy? Or maybe Ino was the type who enjoyed a fast and hard fucking? Perhaps she was vocal and relished screaming her lover's name just so the neighbors will know who's pleasuring her.

Imagining their limbs tangled in his sheets, their bodies slicked with sweat as they passionately fucked each other through the night forced Kiba to spin Ino around until her chest was pressed against his. He clenched his teeth at the feel of her full breasts pressed firmly against his chest. The perfect mounds of flesh crushing against his muscles only made more blood flow to his groin. His dick expanded and suddenly his pants became excruciatingly uncomfortable to wear.

More of Ino's intoxicating fragrance assaulted his senses and Kiba swore he could get drunk from her smell alone. The scent mixed with the natural smell that was Ino pushed him over the edge. He couldn't take it anymore! He had to have her right now! Patience was never Kiba's strongest virtue and if Ino warded off his advances, he'll just swallow his pride and blame it on the alcohol. Not that he drank any tonight.

Tangling his fingers in her thick, blonde locks, Kiba forcibly pulled her head back while at the same time he used his free hand to dig his fingers in her backside. _Got _damn_ her ass feels good_!

Yelping at the unexpected contact, Ino looked in Kiba's eyes which glistened with mischief. "_Kiba_!" She hollered although she made no move to remove his groping hand.

"Wha'cha gonna do, Barbie? Smack me?" He taunted her.

Chuckling at him, Ino circled her arms around Kiba's neck, closed her eyes and inhaled the woodsy smell of his cologne and the unique scent that was _Kiba_. In the back of her mind she knew it was wrong to be with him right now, letting him feel her up, flirting with him and pretending like she didn't have a boyfriend waiting for her when she returned home. However none of that mattered. Ino didn't care if it was the alcohol clouding her judgment or deep inside she really wanted this night with Kiba just to satisfy her curiosity. The only thing she knew is nothing else mattered except the two of them. She'll deal with the consequences in the morning.

Reaching for the back of his head, Ino tugged on a few strands of Kiba's thick, brown locks and pushed his head towards hers. Their lips were barely a hair's breath away and she licked hers in anticipation, eager to find out how they'll feel against her own.

Rotating her hips against his hardness, Ino left a trail of butterfly kisses along the gentle stubble of Kiba's beard. She kissed her way down to the hollow of his throat and back up again to nibble on his earlobe. Blowing softly in his ear, Ino whispered, "Let me stay with you tonight."

Upon listening to those sweet words he's been waiting all night to hear, Kiba released her hair, slid his hand down her back to cup Ino's other ass cheek. He pushed her body forward, steadily thrusting their bodies together with their pelvises touching; mimicking on future events sure to come.

"_Ooh_… _Kiba_…" Ino's sweet voice cooed in his ear which only increased his passionate movement of their bodies. "That feels good. I really—"

In an instant Kiba sealed the model's lips with a lustful kiss that rocked both of them to the core. He firmly massaged his lips against hers and stroked his tongue against her plump, bottom lip. Sampling the flavor of her lip-gloss he pulled back his kiss and murmured, "cherries. Yer lips taste like cherries."

Moaning quietly at the feel of his large hands kneading the flesh of her ass, Ino replied, "Treat me good tonight Inuzuka, and I'll let you find out how I taste all over. Now, let's go back to your place."

* * *

I apologize if this chapter made you uncomfortable. But I did say Ino has some dark secrets. It doesn't get any darker than this. But there's a light at the end of the tunnel. This should be the only dark chapter in this story. So the worst is already over. Maybe I should've handled the KibaIno scene differently. I was half-sleep when I wrote the ending.


	5. Chapter Five: Sprung Edited

Ff. net readers: there is a lime featured in this chapter, but it's edited for the site. Click on my profile for the link to aff. net for the unedited version.

* * *

"_But my restraint's diminishing…"_ **Mariah Carey**

**Chapter Five:** Sprung

Kiba's lips curved in an amused smirk as he carried a drunken Ino inside his one-bedroom apartment. Kicking the front door close with his boot, he set the model down on her feet to lock the door, slip out of his boots and turn on the light.

Glancing out the corner of his eye, the brunet's smirk widened while he watched Ino pulling her dress down and stepping out of her heels. He thought back to their ride to his home and how Ino, who was once afraid to straddle his motorcycle, hollered in pure bliss with one arm tightly coiled around his torso. Her other arm was lifted high in the air with her fist raised.

"_Wheeee_!" She merrily screamed from her position behind Kiba into the night. "_Fuck yes_!"

The more he thought about it, Kiba didn't know if it was the alcohol or if it was Ino simply being _Ino_ that caused her to loosen up. Whatever it was he wasn't going to complain. They were both horny, consenting adults that tried, and failed, to fight their desires for one another. Tonight they were planning to take their friendship to the next level. Any negative consequences they would suffer from their dealings with raw lust, they would worry about it tomorrow.

Ino's piercing scream rang painfully in Kiba's ears the moment he took off his boots. Scowling at the woman now cowering behind him Kiba yelled, "What is it?"

Ignoring his anger, Ino extended her finger from behind Kiba's back. She pointed at the large, black and brown four-legged creature staring curiously at her. "Please get it away from me." She clutched his tank and whispered in the fabric. "I hate dogs."

Cackling at his frightened childhood friend, Kiba inclined his head towards his pet and incredulously asked, "Who? Y'mean Blanket here?"

"I don't see any other carnivorous animals here, idiot!" Ino frustratingly shouted while keeping close to his body. "Just… please get it away from me," the model whimpered frighteningly.

Deciding to let Ino's insult slide because he desperately wanted to get laid Kiba kneeled in front of his canine companion, much to Ino's dismay. She pressed herself against the door and watched Kiba rub the dog's head, all the while Blanket's attentive black eyes never wavered from his vision of Kiba's houseguest.

"How ya doin' boy?" Kiba greeted the Rottweiler soothingly. "Don't let that bitch behind me get to ya." Looking over his shoulder, the brunet gave his childhood friend a humorous smirk, and in return Ino flipped him off. Facing Blanket again, Kiba nuzzled his fur before replying, "Oh I plan to darlin'. Don'cha worry 'bout that, alright?"

Color stained Ino's cheeks as heat warmed her face. She blushed at Kiba's erotic promise before turning away in embarrassment. "Whatever Inuzuka," she closed her eyes and muttered through clenched teeth.

"Stick ya hand out." Kiba instructed Ino.

Lifting one eye open, Ino raised a curious brow before asking, "Why?"

Rolling his dark eyes at her, Kiba folded his arms over his chest and huffed, "What da'ya mean 'why'? Just do it!" He yelled impatiently.

"You are… _impossible_!" Ino fired back at her friend. Nevertheless she wanted to avoid a confrontation at all costs. She came to Kiba's place to fuck, not engage him in a verbal bout of words. They can do that any day.

Begrudgingly the blonde extended her hand and watched in fascination as Blanket quietly approached it. The large dog interestedly sniffed her hand a few times before licking it.

Giggling at the tickling sensation of Blanket's tongue on her hand, Ino faced Kiba and grinned. "He's nice."

Rocking on his heels, Kiba retuned Ino's grin with one of his own. "Yeah I knew you'd like him. Blanket's friendly. I trained him well."

The model nodded before kneeling to pet Blanket's head. "How are you doing? I'm Ino." She pointed to herself. "_Whoo_!" Ino felt Kiba's hands digging in the flesh of her shoulders to help her stand.

"Okay. That's it with the formalities. We got business to take care of."

Giving the brunet a cute pout with her glossed lips extended Ino replied, "I see you're in a rush, Inuzuka."

"Ya damn right, Yamanaka!" Kiba smacked Ino's ass and chuckled when Ino yelped and jogged in the direction of his bedroom. _Heh_, _so the chase is on_, he told himself.

* * *

Sai rested his back against the headboard while he relaxed in bed. He looked down at his smartphone and frowned at the screen's wallpaper. It's been several hours since Ino stormed angrily out of his art exhibit and she hasn't called once.

They often fought and in retaliation Ino would leave and stay overnight at a hotel. But she always made sure to call just to let him know she was alright but needed space to calm down. His girlfriend not calling was out of character for her. The artist began to wonder if she was alright so he dialed the number he knew by heart.

Silence.

There was a brief muteness followed by Ino's cheerful voice indicating Sai reached her voicemail. He left a short message before disconnecting the call. "What's going on?" he wondered aloud.

Their year-long relationship was rapidly diminishing and Sai knew he was to blame. Constantly Ino tried to lend her support to him, but every time Sai just brushed her advances aside carelessly. It pained him to admit but he was envious of his girlfriend's successful career. It was all he ever wanted and he believed if he dated Ino, he too would experience success in his field.

But somewhere along the path to success everything went wrong.

Sai fell in love with the outspoken, energetic model and he knew his feelings were reciprocated. However he couldn't shake away the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind that he should be a famous, well-sought after artist. Not even being the world-renowned Ino Yamanaka's boyfriend helped get any of his art shows off the ground. If anything, dating the fashion superstar only hindered his dreams of having a triumphant career.

Now to his colleagues and peers, Sai was simply known as Ino Yamanaka's boyfriend. His male pride ached at being known as the model's tag-along partner. So he started resenting his girlfriend for it, even though he knew it wasn't her fault how people perceived their relationship.

With his jealousy rising, the passion Ino and Sai once shared in their relationship began to dwindle. The made love less and less until their erotic coupling sessions ceased altogether. The artist couldn't even remember the last time he had his girlfriend underneath him while she passionately hollered out his name.

They barely talked to one another, and when conversation arose, it was usually Ino who initiated it. Sai would ignore her or give her one-word answers, hoping the blonde would get the hint and leave him alone. And it usually worked.

Sai continuously tried to push Ino away, believing if she ended their relationship he could finally get his career on track. But it never happened. Ino still clung to him and he didn't understand why. Somewhere deep in his being he still harbored feelings for her, but the desire to push his career forward without carrying the extra baggage of dating a celebrity was an idealistic dream he couldn't let go.

But the artist was experiencing a conundrum. He finally got his wish: tonight Ino was gone, even if it was temporary. However he wanted her back in his presence. Sai wanted to know if she was alright. He wanted a chance to apologize for being an ass earlier during his exhibit and to start over. Nonetheless the damage is done. Ino was purposefully avoiding him because she was hurt and angry. He wondered if he truly fucked up this time for good and if she would leave him.

What would he _really_ do if she did?

"Nonsense," Sai quietly spoke. "Ino wouldn't do that. I should just give her some time to collect her thoughts. Everything will eventually work itself out. It always does."

Placing his phone on the nightstand, Sai reached for the lamp to turn it off, smothering the bedroom in total darkness. The blackness of the room matched the somber mood he was currently in and it provided an odd comfort.

"She'll come back to me. I just know it," were the last words Sai muttered before settling in a dreamless slumber.

* * *

"I want to open a center for girls who're battling self-esteem issues. I want to give them a place of refuge where they can feel beautiful and gain confidence in who they really are. I want to knock down the wall of insecurity and self-doubt society places on females and erase the standard of beauty girls are expected to live up to. I want them to know that no matter what anyone else tells them, or how others are making them feel there's a beautiful person lying in the depths of each of them. They just have to believe in themselves. It sounds corny huh?"

Ino lay on her back with her head nestled comfortably in Kiba's pillows. Her aquamarine eyes focused on the ceiling fan slowly turning above her and she released a wistful sigh at her admittance.

She just told Kiba her innermost dream, a secret she held closely to her heart since that awful night in Los Angeles, California when she almost killed a teenage girl because of her own insecurities. Ino never would've have committed such a heinous crime before becoming a model. Before signing her fist contract she was more than confident in herself and her own beauty. And she never put anyone else down because of it. It was in her nature to build high self-esteem in others so they too, could feel good about themselves. However dealing with the ruthless, cutthroat industry of fashion, the once-compassionate woman became a whole new person—or rather monstrous _creature_ because only a monster would do what she did to another human being. Now Ino was determined to gain her sense of humanity back, even if she didn't have a set plan in motion on how she would accomplish her new dream and make it a reality.

She shrugged. She supposed the first step in making her dream come to fruition is admitting it. Again the blonde was thankful Kiba provided a listening ear tonight.

Kiba lay opposite of Ino at the foot of his bed where he massaged her feet and listened intently to her dream of opening her own center. Surprisingly when they entered his bedroom neither was ready to ravish each other's bodies. They both collapsed awkwardly on his bed with Ino turning on Kiba's lamp and for several minutes they rested in silence.

Minutes ticked slowly by until Ino filled the quiet atmosphere with her dream of opening her own help center for girls. Kiba's ears focused on every word that emerged from the model's lips and mentally he nodded in agreement. He was elated to know that somewhere underneath the exterior of designer clothes and a high-profile career the Ino Yamanaka he grew up with, the _real_ Ino was still there.

Albeit bitchy, moody, and annoying Ino was also extremely kind-hearted, thoughtful and helpful. She was always available whenever someone needed a helping hand and Ino never hesitated to ensure they were well taken care of. He remembered their academy days when Sakura was getting bullied because of her large forehead and Ino was the only one in their class who was brave enough to protect her from the small group of troublesome girls.

Sakura also suffered greatly from self-esteem issues which rendered her shy and it was Ino who helped the strawberry blonde to gain self-assurance, break out of her shell and feel attractive. Ino even gave Sakura tips on how to showcase her other features to take the focus off her forehead. And from that day forward the two have been inseparable.

Kiba knew deep down if anybody had the power to positively influence the lives of girls everywhere it was Ino Yamanaka. Her bright personality and charisma could lighten even the darkest of people. So he told her how he honestly felt.

"It's not corny, Ino. It sounds just like somethin' ya would do." The brunet closed his eyes and lightly inhaled the natural scent coming from the apex of Ino's thighs and contentedly sighed. Breathing in the model's natural fragrance caused his erection to gently stir to life. His semi-hardness pressed against the seam of his boxers inside his pants, desperately in need of release.

Moving his hands from Ino's feet to her right calf, Kiba's calloused fingers stroked her leg. He marveled at the smoothness of her hairless skin that felt like satin underneath his touch. _Fuck she's so got damned soft_! _I bet she feel like this all over_.

Sitting up fully, Kiba lifted her right leg and placed her foot over his shoulder to spread her open. More of her natural smell permeated his nostrils and blood flowed to his dick, expanding it to a full erection.

His left hand slid over her calf, past her knee to her lower thigh. Kiba traced lazy circles on the sensitive flesh, eliciting soft moans from the woman underneath him. Casually continuing the conversation he told her, "I'm just glad ya managed to finally come to yer senses. Glad to have ya back, Ino."

Ino's aquamarine eyes fluttered closed at Kiba's simple, yet erotic ministrations. Her breathing labored but her heart beat rapidly as she felt his fingers glide over her skin like a warm knife smoothing butter. In the mist of her haze, the model's eyes darted to the left and settled on Kiba's upper right shoulder. Ino noticed an intricately detailed tattoo of a skull with burgundy roses underneath. _So Kiba has a tattoo_? Ino mused through a cloud of lust. _I wonder what he'll have to say about the few I have_.

Repositioning his body so now he lay on his stomach, Kiba's soft, thick lips followed the path to the center of her thighs his finger once traced. He kissed his way to his destination, all the while allowing his nostrils to marinate in the heavy scent of Ino's arousal.

"_Mmm_… _Kiba_…" Ino softly gasped in the air. "Please… _don't_ tease me…" She reached for his head to push him closer to her body's heat, frantically needing the wild, untamed man to tongue-fuck her senselessly. "Eat my pussy."

Kiba chuckled against Ino's upper thigh and playfully nipped at sensitive skin before smoothing the gentle bite marks with his tongue. "Heh, I see ya like to get right down to business, Yamanaka."

* * *

"I see you're awake." Ino stepped out of the master bathroom after she freshened up and rested against the threshold of the door.

Still fully clothed in yesterday's attire, Kiba sat upright and combed his fingers through his wild, brown hair. He looked at Ino with an amused smirk and she returned his playful grin with one of her own. "Yeah I usually get up around this time to feed and walk Blanket."

Smoothing imaginary wrinkles from her black dress, Ino stepped from the bathroom's doorway and walked to where Kiba was sitting. Standing before him, she leaned down to give him a light kiss on his forehead. "Thanks for last night," she sexily whispered in his ear.

"Feh," Kiba snorted and pulled her in his lap, eliciting a gasp of shock from the blonde. "As drunk as ya were, I'm surprised ya still remember last night."

Encircling her arms around his broad shoulders, Ino smirked and replied, "How could I forget? You're the only man to make me orgasm and vomit at the same time. But you took care of me after that embarrassing… thing… and I appreciate it."

Smacking her firmly on her exposed upper thigh, Kiba gave Ino a hard look and told her, "Yer gonna make it up to me, ya'know that? I didn't even get the chance to see ya naked."

Kissing him in the hollow of his throat, Ino nodded and giggled her promised. "Yeah I'm gonna make it up to you." She had a month to share with Kiba and after last night, Ino wanted another chance to correct her folly and prove to the feral bad boy she was just as uninhibited as he was. She closed her eyes and sighed contently when the feeling of Kiba's toned arms wrapped around her body, holding her close and making her feel at peace.

Ino enjoyed the near-foreign feeling of having someone care for her outside of what she could do for them business-wise. They only spent one night together but Ino felt safe, wanted, and truly admired. Never in a million years would she have thought to find a confidant, a true friend, and lover in Kiba Inuzuka, but life always had a way of throwing curve balls.

Everything that transpired in the last few hours felt like a dream Ino didn't want to wake up from. But daybreak is here and reality is gradually setting in. She had to return to a loveless relationship with Sai. In a month's time she was scheduled to arrive in the States and sign the contract that nearly cost another person their life, and return to a career that no longer excited her. And she eventually had to leave her friends behind… again. And who knew how long it would be before she saw them again?

_That means I have to leave Kiba behind too_, Ino realized in horror.

The simplicity and serenity she shared with Kiba the night before meant more than anything she's experienced in the past few years. Unlike everyone Ino dealt with on a daily basis, Kiba treated Ino like the same person he's known since childhood. Her status as a celebrity, her money or fame didn't bother him and Ino appreciated it greatly, even though she wouldn't expect anything less from her brash friend.

_How am I going to say goodbye_? The model asked herself with a sense of dread. _I don't want to leave when I hardly got the chance to see how far we could've gone together_.

"Ya still comin' to my party next month?" Kiba's raspy voice broke Ino's train of thought and she was grateful for the interruption.

Rolling her eyes in a jokingly manner and teasingly poking him in the chest, Ino assured her friend. "Yeah I'm going. I'm not gonna miss it." Giving Kiba a final kiss on his cheek, Ino stood to leave the bedroom. Before she could move further, she felt Kiba's fingers lace with hers.

"After last night all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" He asked her with an incredulous tone and a quizzical raise of a dark brow.

Turning around and balling her fists at her sides Ino frowned and spat at him, "I _would_ kiss you on the lips but your morning breath is burning my nose hairs!"

Standing up to lean his forehead against hers, Kiba made sure their faces were touching so Ino could smell his breath while he emphasized his point. "My breath smells like ya pussy, if it stinks so does yer cunt!"

Ino's face darkened burgundy with humiliation at Kiba's accusation. Her chest heaved rapidly as she fumed at the nerve of what Kiba implied about her body. "You fucking _asshole_!" The model pushed the brunet as hard as she could, causing him to fall backwards against his bed.

Stomping to his bedroom door, Ino turned around and pointed a condemning finger at her childhood friend. "I don't know _what_ I was thinking! You're such a got damned bastard, Inuzuka!"

Casually resting his chin his palm as he propped his head on his elbow, Kiba grinned lazily at Ino while he enjoyed her morning outburst. "Yeah whatever. Just remember Barbie, ya made a promise to make last night up to me. I don't care about anythin' else ya have to say. There's the door." His arm extended forward, pointing to the direction of his front door.

Extending her middle finger at the brunet, Ino glowered. "Fuck you Inuzuka, with your dog's dick while you're at it."

Kiba's lazy grin only stretched further across his face. He blinked a few times before responding. "Nah, I'm not into bestiality. I wanna fuck _you_, but I don't care if Blanket watches… if that's yer thing and all."

Waving her hand in a dismissal gesture at Kiba, Ino exited his apartment without another word to meet her driver Konan outside.

Their relationship was a strange one and Kiba couldn't figure it out even if he tried. He knew Ino enjoyed being around him as much he valued her time, but they also took pleasure in pressing each other's buttons. That's what made their friendship an exciting and unique one. In the short time they shared, Kiba realized he's become addicted to Ino Yamanaka. He didn't care about anything else that came with the woman besides the woman herself. But he was no fool. He knew by the beginning of November she would on a first class flight back to America to continue living her high-profile life and once again leaving behind everything and everyone in Japan.

Kiba didn't know how to feel about that so he chose not to dwell on it. He simply focused on the present and told himself he would continue to enjoy Ino's company for the duration of her stay. He didn't want to worry himself into a headache about the future. The present was all that mattered.

"Yeah… I'll keep tellin' myself that until I start to believe it," Kiba muttered frustratingly under his breath.

* * *

I hope this chapter satisfies you all until I upload the next one. Sorry for the lateness. I got kinda stuck with writer's block. I'm also sorry if the lime sucked. It's been a while since I wrote a decent sex scene, but hey? At least it's original!

And for those who celebrate it: Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
